Donnie and Raph drabbles
by Thora Ironhand
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Raph and Donnie. NO SLASH/YAOI/TURTLECEST INTENDED!
1. Chapter 1

I** don't own TMNT**

* * *

_**Things he did for me**_

We used to often be called 'the twins' until he stopped responding to that. We were always together. Even Sensei couldn't separate us, not talking of my other brothers. They often said we were one turtle split into two; I had the brains while he had the emotions. But he had not only got the emotions, but also the strength and the heart.

He would always favor me.

He would go easier on me in training.

He would let me crawl into his bed when I had a nightmare.

He would remind me to go to bed when I worked too hard.

He would work with me on his bike and teach me a little combat.

He would often come to me beaten up or otherwise wounded asking for "a stitchin' job".

I knew everything about him.

His favorite color; red of course.

Some of his multiple secrets.

I knew he was the Nightwatcher.

I knew he often went out with only Casey, and he would rather be wounded than call for help.

I knew his second favorite color was purple.

He was so loyal I knew he would risk his life for me without even asking. And I had proof.

I didn't want it to happen.

I never knew it would happen.

I just found out recently it's possible.

Oh Raph. Raph, are you still out there somewhere?

What did the Kraang do to you?

Are you OK?

I know you're still alive, and when Leo or Mikey ask me how I know, I just tell them I know.

I always knew how you were feeling.

I always felt you.

And right now I know you're still alive, you've still got hope.

I feel that you're hurt, but alive.

Leo walks into the lab.

I stand up, take my bo staff.

"Let's go find Raph."


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie and Raph were always the closest as long as the Hamato family could think.

It was the evening Raph and Don had their first serious fight, and being thirteen, Master Splinter took the sobbing teens to the living room, telling them the story of their very beginnings.

"My sons, it is of great importance that you two stick together, for the twin bond between you is something special, and whenever it would rip, it is sure to leave a wound in your hearts greater than anything. It is very important that you, Raphael, never let go of Donatello, and that you Donatello never push your twin away, for you is all he's got. Now come my sons, and I will tell you a story:

The day I found you four in the mutagen Leonardo was slightly older, Michelangelo was younger, but you two were of the same age. I do remember well the first time I saw you. You Raphael, were scared and held onto Donatello, who was in return hugging you and looking up at me with tears.

I recall that when I raised you four, Donatello was the first to speak, he said "Waphie", Michelangelo was the first to smile, Leonardo was the first to walk, but you Raphael did neither of those things. You did not make a sound until the age of two full years, and I had thought that you were born mute. You also kept crawling until the mentioned age and I had troubles getting around with you, for you were always scared of your brothers and silent, never smiled and weak, whereas Donatello had been the exact counterpart. He already showed genius, was the second strongest and was often extremely loud.

I recall your second birthday, Raphael, where Donatello had blown out the candles for you. That was the first time I had seen you laughing, and your laugh was somewhat relieving, joyful and so loud. Then Donatello had asked you if you could say thank you. You had just stared at him blankly. He told you in his best way of saying to do it for him, to say "Thank you". I was not sure what he expected you to do, for I had believed you, Raphael, as mute, but to my disbelieve you had opened your little mouth and had clearly without mistake said "Thank you, Donnie-san, arigato foa 'de candils', arigato, Donnie-chan!" I must day I was truly amazed, especially because you had said half in perfect Japanese, where you were the only one being able to say so.

It was truly a handful to cope with, since you started catching up with Donatello in an amazing speed, and had learned to walk and run after only a month when he asked you to. I remember you were the first of the four I taught a punch, and as soon as you taught your brother Donatello, you two were punching everything in the lair, and I had to place all the fragile objects out of your reach.

I was amazed by your true personality, Raphael, for I shortly found out that you in fact could smile very great, run the fastest, speak almost as good as Donatello and were soon to grow the strongest. You were very loud indeed, you were to grow the most hotheaded and the most fearless. I believe it was somewhere around that time you started to become the protector of your brothers, especially Donatello.

I recall a time when I was to slap Donatello for a very good reason I won't mention, and you, Raphael, had tackled my hand, hitting it with your tiny fist. I recall you being very serious and not smiling often, but you were easily able to make me laugh with the seriousness you always protected your twin Donatello."

Master Splinter sighed. He tugged his two sons closely and whispered:

"I recall that at first, Donatello wanted a red mask, just like you Raphael, but then decided for the purple. It was often the case, like when Raphael insisted on training with a bo staff, but found out you handled the twin sais better. You see, your bond has always been very special, and you are not to brake it. And now my sons, to bed!"

"Hai Sensei!" Raph and Don said in unity and went into their rooms. Shortly after both had walked into their separate rooms Master Splinter could see Raph making his way into Donnie's room with a pillow and a blanket. The ninjitsu master chuckled to himself, and somehow he was sure that the hotheaded of the two was going to wrap his arms protectively around his calmer twin, like Raphael mostly did.


End file.
